Bloody love
by BlazePyro
Summary: Sonic have been captured by the black vampire prince...Shadow the hedgehog. but what is shadows real intentions? HyperHedgie helped me with the first 3 ch. First Sonadow story i ever made.
1. Chapter 1

"My Prince, we have captured the mortal rebel," Shadow looked up at the lizard called Zain who had addressed him as he entered the room.

"Well bring it in," the black prince commanded impatiently.

Zain quickly turned around to the huge gate and opened it.

"Drag him in," the reptile yelled.

Two soldiers dragged into Shadow´s room the biggest threat against blood suckers. The blue mobian hedgehog looked nervous and angry about the whole situation as his emerald green eyes met Shadow´s own crimson hues.

Shadow chuckled when he saw this; his so called rival was frightened.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He rose from his chair and sauntered towards the blue hedgehog. "I never would have thought that the fastest thing alive could be captured by low ranking vampires," Shadow grinned evilly so his vampire fangs showed, making the poor blue hedgehog`s heart beat faster in fear. Shadow chuckled again and looked at the soldiers. "Leave us. I`ll handle this rebel myself."

The soldiers bowed respectfully and left the room, with Zain following soon after.

The blue hedgehog desperately wanted to use this opportunity to escape, but heavy weights on his wrist and legs made that impossible. He would be a fool to even try running when Shadow was so close by. Shadow saw the panic grow in the emerald green eyes.

"Don't worry, Sonic, you`ll get used to it."

Sonic froze at that and stammered. "Ge-g-get…used...t-to...what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" blood red eyes glowed as the vampire closed the gap between him and the cobalt hedgehog.

"I'm not stupid enough to turn my rival into an immortal. That would be such a waste." Shadow was so close that Sonic could almost feel his freezing cold body. Sonic was paralyzed, one of many skills a vampire could do to its prey. He could only stand still and watch the horrible scene play out.

"Let's see what blood group you are in, shall we?"

"_Shadow isn`t going to kill me right away, not without drinking me dry first anyway,"_ Sonic thought. Then he did something he never thought he would do. He started to cry. Without a sound, wet tears slowly formed in his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. Shadow ignored the pitiful looking hedgehog and sank his fangs through his skin by the neck and began to drink. Sonic let out a small pained scream and he felt himself grow weaker and weaker. When he thought he was doomed, Shadow let go of him. This made him collapse to the stone floor with a hearable 'thud'.

The black prince looked down to his victim and licked his mouth. "Like I thought, you have the most pure blood I`ve ever tasted."

Sonic, on the other hand, started to pant rapidly as he tried to stand up without success.

"Don't try to move yet. You have lost a lot of blood and it will take time for you to restore it."

"What do you want from me?" Sonic managed to ask in a weak voice.

"From you? You," he laughed evilly. "I would gladly kill you; give you a slow and painful death, but I think I will keep you as my food instead," he grinned; completely amused at the situation.

Sonic finally got up to his knees and looked determinedly straight into Shadow´s blood-red eyes.

"LIKE I WILL EVER BE YOURS! I`LL NEVER LET YOU!"

"There is nothing you can do about it."

Emerald eyes narrowed and gave the ultimate lifeform a quizzical look. "What do you mean...?" Sonic growled.

"I, a high-ranking vampire, have the ability to adjust your body to want me. All I had to do was sink my fangs into you and the contract was settled. Even if you insist to ignore your mortal body's desire, you would get tormented by nightmares that would make you go crazy and finally killing everyone around you."

Sonic wouldn't believe what he just heard and his body started to tremble slightly.

Knocking sounds came from the door, and Shadow´s gaze turned from Sonic to the noise.

"Yes, come in!" he barked.

"I am terribly sorry for disturbing you, my Prince, but the low ranking vampires are going insane by the smell of blood. Are you finished with the contract, because we can barely hold them off?"

"I am done with it already, just one more thing," Shadow looked at Sonic, who refused to meet his eyes again. Knowing all too well what that blood red stare could so easily do to him.

"I'll give you a choice, Sonic. You can either stay here or you can go back to your place."

"BUT, my Prince!" Zain protested.

"QUIET!" Shadow growled, which immediately silenced the lizard.

Sonic couldn`t help but curiously look up at Shadow. "You mean…I can leave?" the blue hedgehog asked with faint hope in his voice.

"If you want to get your friends in danger, then yes."

"I would never harm them!" Sonic growled at Shadow.

"Fine, do as you like." Shadow snapped his fingers and the weights on Sonic's wrists and legs fell off.

"Zain, show Sonic the way out."

"But Black doom..."

"I don't care what he says! Do as you are told!" He bared his fangs and growled.

"Y-yes, my Prince!"

"See you soon, Sonic," the black hedgehog smirked, before he let out a menacing laugh.

Sonic didn't dare to look back at the vampire prince. He just wanted to get out there as soon as possible.

When they walked through the corridor, he saw many other vampires with blood red eyes gaze at him. He took notice that blood still trickled out from his fresh wound. His blood must have trigged all the vampires in the castle, but why didn't they attack him? This was the first time Sonic ever saw low ranking vampires not go crazy from the smell of a mortal´s blood. Something was not right, but he was far too focused on getting the hell out of there to be bothered with it. They finally arrived at the main gates. Zain said something, some kind of spell, and the gate opened. It was still night on the outside. A full moon glowed at the clear sky, lighting up the surroundings.

"You are free to go. So go; go before he changes his mind!" Zain said, irritated. Not needing to be told a second time, Sonic dashed away with super speed into the darkness of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sonic was finally outside from blood suckers territory, he entered the forest. When he got into the forest his thoughts started to drift away.  
>´What did he mean….? Why didn´t the vampires attack…? This is all too confusing. I would never hurt my friends! ´he thought. He walked thinking around the forest not even bothering to look where he was heading. Sonic was deep in his thoughts, until he heard a cracking noise near at the distance. His blue ear twitched from the sound and he looked around. He heard it again, but it was closer. Quickly he leaned against a tree to become one with the darkness.<br>Sonic started to fear the worse as the being approached him. Did Shadow send some vampires after him for entertainment? To see how far he could get? He had had enough of this! Sonic pushed himself away from the tree, and ran against the unknown being with his fist prepared. But stopped himself when his gaze saw the yellow kitsune.

"There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you," the kitsune said.

"Sorry Tails….but what do you mean by "we"?

"The others are also searching for you. We splitted up in hope to find you… "

"YOU WHAT! It is night Tails!" You know that you can't wander around at night alone! It's not like it used to be!"

"I know…" the fox looked down on the ground ashamed...

"…Never mind." We have to find the others before it´s lunch time!" They may even be worse tonight…." Sonic got a flashback from the vampires in the castle, thirsting with blood lust. Even the thought of his friends being killed by those creatures send a shiver down to his spine.

"What do you mean Sonic?" The kitsune asked.

"Oh nothing…" We don't have time to lose. " We must hurry! " Sonic took Tails on his arms and carried him through the forest with super speed.

"Any idea where they can be?" Sonic asked, as he focused his eyes on the forest ahead.

"Sonic, you never needed to pick me up y´know…" Tails frowned.  
>"I have communicate device." Just let me get down so I can tell them that I have found you." Sonic looked down to Tails. He always forgets how smart his lil bro is.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sonic said as he stopped and placed Tails on the ground.

"You never gave me a change chance to say it." Tails said giving Sonic a faint glare.  
>Sonic ignored it and looked as Tails started to push the button on his clock-looking-like device.<p>

"Tails here. I found Sonic."

"ABOUT TIME!" Where the hell has he been all this freaking time!"

"Don't yell so much, Knuckles." Tails complained.

"Can I talk to my SONIKKU!"

"Amy we don't have time to stay here and chit chat we must go to the hideout now! "Tails said irritated.

"Fine…."she sulked  
>Tails sighed.<p>

"Okay." Let's go then." Tails said with happy smile placed on his face."  
>Sonic walked towards his best friend and picked him up again.<p>

"Whoa! " As I said, you don't need you to carry me!" I can run myself. I have L.E.G.S. "

"Tails, I am serious." If we don't leave this location fast and soon, we will become vampire food " Sonic didn't wait for an answer, and started to run to the headquarters.  
>They finally arrived. In less than 10 minutes, thanks to Sonic. The hideout was underground and hidden well. Tails pushed on one of his buttons on the clock device and a hole appeared. They both climbed down on the step, and the hole closed automatically after them. When sonic and Tails entered the hall the lambs turned on. The headquarters had totally 5 bed room´s, a kitchen, living room, bathroom and a laboratory where mostly Tails used to hang out in hope to find a cure.<p>

"Like I thought we are the first ones to arrive," Sonic said and chuckled a little.

"uum.." Tails began unsure.

"What is it, Tails?"

"I have been wondering and planned to ask you this for since I first saw you in the forest… What have you done with your neck? "


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Sonic… What happened?" Tails asked. Sonic was like someone just shot him. He desperately tried to think an answer.

"Uuum… I… A branch scratched… while I run…and…yeah…" Sonic said nervously, and scratched the back of his neck. Tails just looked at Sonic like he was stupid.

"You really think I will believe that…?" he said quietly, disbelieving look on his face. Tails wanted answers. Sonic was once again feeling nervous, and tried to think better answers. `Something simple and truthful…´

"Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to tie you down and examine your neck? " Tails said, hands crossed on his chest and cutting Sonic thoughts. Sonic sighted.

"I am not going to tell, Tails." And believe me, you don´t even want to know…"  
>he answered truthfully. He started to walk away, dragging his feet. He really wanted to tell. But how could he?<br>`Heeey, Taaails. I was vampire´s food. Don´t worry, they will kill you too. Yeah! How could I tell him? I don´t want him to suffer… I don´t want any of my friends to get hurt!´ Tails watched as Sonic walked away. He knew something was up, but didn´t know what. It annoyed him. But he will know. Sooner or later…

Sonic dragged himself to his room. It wasn't small, but not big either. It was good just for him. He had socks and gloves around his room, and some posters on the wall. He had quite big bed, and his walls were blue. In the floor was comfy red carpet. He stepped to his room and his first thought was `Why does it have to be red? It makes me think blood… And him´ Shadow´s picture flashed across his mind. He walked to his bed, and lay down. He closed his eyes feeling sleepy and fell into a slight slumber, Shadow´s image still nailed on to his mind.

After the encounter with Sonic, Tails went to ´his´ underground laboratory. It was a bit of a mess, but who inventor didn´t have a messy working space? He wanted to finish his latest project, and Sonic was first on his going-to-test list.

"One fiiiinal wiiiire… Aaaand done!" he putted the invention down and made last checks.  
>"I wonder what Sonic will think when he hears what this is…" the kitsune mumbled, and took the invention with him. He went up to the first floor, and walked to the kitchen. It was comfy and spacey kitchen. It had two windows, light brown coloured cupboards and walls were painted with creamy colour. Tails took a glass from the cupboard, and opened the fridge. He took milk out of the fridge, poured the glass full and putted it back. He sipped some milk and read the newspaper on the table. After a while his communicator started to beep. He placed the things in his hands on to the table, and answered.<p>

"Tails speaking." he answered.

"HEEEEEEEYYYYY! Amy heeeere!" Tails quickly putted the communicator volume down, not all, but enough to save his precious ears. After Amy had said what she wanted he putted the volumes back to normal.

"Hi, and no need to yell."

"I was just going to tell you that Knuckles and I will be heading back to headquarters now…"

"Good. Nothing serious happened?" Tails asked politely.

"No, nothing. We will be there in half an hour. Bye~" she chirped cutting the phone. Tails sighted. Apparently his invention had to wait another while. He went back to kitchen and took the machine back in to the laboratory. After it he went to the living room and watched TV.

Exactly half an hour later, there was massive banging on the front entrance. Tails almost jumped out of his fur and fell on to the metallic floor. He looked stupidly at the door, half of his body on the couch. After the realization who it was, he got up from the floor, and went to open it. The pink banger must have forgotten the passcode again, and Knuckles wasn´t a big help either. He entered the code, and the door slided open.

"About time. I have been entering the code to this stupid door for like forever!" she said putting hand on her hip, and holding the hammer in her other.

"And hammering it while cursing it…" Knuckles whispered to tails and laughed. Tails wanted to slide the door shut again and leave Amy outside, but said

"Please, Amy. Don´t break the door. We need it. "

"But it felt like forever…! Guess how much Sonikku would miss me… " she whined her hands crossed and eyes staring off daydreaming.

"Okay, okay… Come in…" He really didn´t want Amy to come there, because of Sonic, but Knuckles was okay. He knew better than Amy when to shut up. Tails was worried from his big brother. He was acting weird. The kitsune will discuss about him with the echidna.

Sonic was tossing around the bed seeing nightmares. He had fallen into deeper slumber, and that was when the nightmares started. He saw flashed images about Shadow, his friends, killing, about the other vampires, but mostly there was blood. He was causing the blood. And the banging that echoed through the corridors, wasn´t making it any easier to get better sleep.

Downstairs Amy was still barking about the stupid door, and kept demanding to see Sonic, while Tails shared his worried thoughts with Knuckles.

"I am concerned about him. He is acting really weird…"

"Maybe you should wait awhile, and look things again?" Knuckles suggested.

"No, this is something different. I am sure he…" Tails started, but got interrupted by Amy.

"I caaaaaaaaaan´t wait anymore! I have to see my Sonikku!" she yelled and stormed upstairs.

"NO AMY!" Tails yelled back and started going after Amy, but Knuckles stopped him.

"No, leave her. I am sure Sonic will send her away."

"But he…" Tails tried to explain, but Knuckles didn´t listen. "No, just leave her." Tails looked at Knuckles, and sighted. He wonders why his big brother is acting like this.

Amy got upstairs, and instantly went to Sonics room. She saw Sonic sleeping on the bed. `He is so cute!´ she thought. She tip toed beside Sonics bed, and noticed him tossing around. He was covered in sweat. She started to shake him, and tried to wake him up. He opened his eyes in a flash, and…

Tails and Knuckles were sitting on the living room sofa, until they heard a scream. "It came from Sonics room.

"I knew this was bad idea! "Tails said and rushed upstairs. Knuckles cursed and ran after Tails


	4. Chapter 4

Tails and Knuckles ran into the room but froze when they finally entered the room. They stood still, in shock of what they saw. There was lots of blood stains on the walls, Sonic stood in the center of the room with bloody gloves. Sonic was just as shocked as Tails and Knuckles were, he turned his head to the floor, to look for the source of the blood. He almost puked at the sight of Amy smashed body, laid on the floor, as a lot of blood freely came out from a terrible wound on her stomach. Tails was the first one that got his senses back.

"QUICK get the bandage fast!" Tails yelled in panic to Knuckles. Knuckles woke up from the shock and hurried out of the room to get bandages. Tails looked at the azure hedgehog that had started to tremble, still staring at Amy´s body. Tails had to approach the hedgehog if he wanted to go near Amy. The kitsune hesitated at first but grabbed the blood red covering and pushed it hard on Amy´s wound. The blood didn't stop but slowed down plenty enough, he still felt her pulse which was good but could end any second. The Echidna came back with the bandage and gave it to Tails; he started to lap the wound and made the wound stop the worst of the bleeding.

"we must move her to my laboratory, the wound is still untreated, help me carry her" Tails said to knuckles. He nod and took Amy in his arms as they both left the bloody hedgehog alone in the room. They didn't have time to worry about him now, or ask him why he did that, more important was to save Amy.

When they entered the messy laboratory, Tails made some room for knuckles to place Amy on the table.

"Knuckles, I can handle this myself go check Sonic instead." the kitsune said as he started to treat the wound. Knuckles startled when he heard that. He was also scared of Sonic but didn't protest and walked back to him.

When he entered the room he saw that the azure hedgehog sitting down on the floor, making himself into a ball, and still trembling. The Echidna could hear loud breath and sobbing sound. ``was he crying´´ Knuckles thought. He walked slowly towards the hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic … Knuckles began as his hand soon touched shoulder". Sonic pushed away the hand before it touched him."

"Don't you dare touch me you monster!" Sonic said as his eyes stared into knuckles with hate. That surprised the Echidna and made his anger grow towards the hedgehog.

"I am the monster now!" Who the hell did just now tear up Amy´s stomach!" Knuckles growled.

"That was you're doing, you MONSTER!" Sonic yelled and pointed at knuckles.

The Echidna didn't expect this from the azure hedgehog, his mind is twisted, and it probably has some connection to what Tails was talking about. Try to hit him into sense could make it worse. He must somehow bring the blue back from the shock or whatever was causing this.

"Look Sonic I would never do such a thing, try to calm down." Knuckles said with easy voice. When the hedgehog finally realized what he was saying he hides his face under his palms.

"I am so sorry…..I don't know what happen….."he whispered." I would never hurt Amy." Sonic moved his hands from his face leaving blood on the fur. His eyes meet the Echidna with nervousness. The expression didn't fit in; the look of the bloody room and hedgehog made knuckles more scared of him than the vampires.

"What happened to you when you were gone?" Knuckles asked without letting his guard down. Sonic startle and moved his gaze from Knuckles to the floor.

"Sonic I know you don't feel well and such but for goodness sake AMY IS MAYBE DYING BECAUSE OF YOU!"Sonic gritted his teeth as he whispered.

"He bit me… "

"What did you say?" The inpatient Echidna asked.

"HE BIT ME!" Sonic shouted at Knuckles. Knuckles took some step backwards as he saw hate grow in Sonic eyes.

"Wait what?" Who when were?" Knuckles said confused. Sonic sighed.

"I was captured …with help of jet and got bitten by shadow…"  
>*Flashback*<p>

* * *

><p>*Tails laboratory*<p>

"Tails we can't sit around and wait for a cure, we must do something!" They are already becoming stronger and have taken over many places worldwide." Lesser mortals have the guts to stand against them and joined them as some kind of blood donator just to be able to live." Sonic said frustrated. Tails sat on the chair trying out some different chemicals and compound them; he looked up to his big bro.

"Well we can do something in the meanwhile…. I have heard that Black Doom is searching for all the emeralds desperately." I don't have a clue what he is up to but it can't be anything good." Some rumors says that he have already found about five emeralds already." The kitsune said with sad voice as the world was already lost.

"What are we waiting for we should gather them first then!" Sonic said as he jumped up from the chair looking down on the kitsune.

"The thing is they have already five …"Tails sigh

"But we have the master emerald remember." the azure hedgehog smiled."They have found like what five emeralds?" Black Doom has been king for 9 years now, and only gathers five of them." Sonic chuckled.

"I don't even think he did that …. Probably Shadow but he doesn't seem to be interesting in it since they only have five of them." Tails said leery.

"hmmm… maybe lower ranked vampires then… it doesn't matter how they gather them but we must get a hold of the other two before them or maybe snatch back the other five of them. " Sonic said as if that was the easiest thing to do.

"You stupid or something you really think you could just walk in to the castle and grab them!" Tails said annoyed.

"Geez I was joking Tails, I will just gather the two other ones then, see you before nightfall." the hedgehog said as he walked out from the lab.

"Alright see you soon Sonic…" Tails mumble focused on his experiment.

Hours later without finding any emeralds, the sun started to go down. ``I should go back now I can always continue tomorrow the azure hedgehog thought. Then suddenly someone called for help, Sonic felt his hero's duty click on, and ran towards the sound. When he came closer he slowed down and hid behind some trees to take a closer look. Sonic was very close to gravel road as he could see a horse carriage with two vampires steering. Probably on their way to the castle with either some new blood donators or prisoners. Sonic looked at the carriage that seems to look like a prison cage or something, when Jet stood shouted for help. The azure hedgehog didn't hesitate, and ran towards the vampires who was unprepared and spin dashed them of the carriage into the ground.

"Damn!" The tallest of them said as the other lost consciousness. Sonic snatched the key from them and gather all strength into a fist and made the tallest vampire flying into a tree. Sonic ran back to the carriage and open the door for Jet. But Jet surprised him with a hug and threw Sonic into the cage he was in before and locked the door. The hedgehog's confused emerald green eyes looked into Jet´s.  
>He grin back and said.<p>

"Sorry Sonic this is just business," he held out his hand and received a sack of money from the vampire. Sonic growled and started to spin dash and hit the cage.

"HOW COULD YOU JET!" LET ME OUT! " Sonic shouted. Jet looked back on the hedgehog somehow amused.

"I will leave you now, good luck, you will need it," he said laughing and disappeared into the woods. The carriage took Sonic to the castle where the vampires forced some weights on the wrist and legs and dragged the hedgehog in to Shadow room.

*End of the Flashback*

* * *

><p>Knuckles stood quiet and sink in what he just heard.<p>

"You are saying that Jet has betrayed us and that you were just Bitten BY NONE LESS THAN SHADOW!" Sonic stood up and walked past the red Echidna ignored what he just said.

"HEY! Where are you going!"

"Where do you think!" I have no choice than go back to Shadow."

"What are you talking about something you left out!" Knuckles question.

"I will take a shower and then I will tell you." sonic said as he walked out from the room towards the bathroom.

Knuckles didn't force it out now since the blood had surely started to smell awful. He turned around and saw more of it in the room.

"Damn it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic was walking through the hall when he started to become dizzy. The hedgehog stumbled to the side and had to support himself against the wall to keep his weight up. Without stopping, he reached the bathroom panting with his vision becoming blurry.

"_I have to sit down or I`ll fall," _Sonic thought as he slowly lowered himself down on the bathroom floor. Once he had, his dizziness and blurry vision receded.

"_That was odd,"_ Sonic thought. The azure hedgehog stood up to undress himself. It was only his bloody gloves and his red and white sneakers, so it didn`t take long. The hedgehog threw them aside and walked in to the shower. He felt the water wash away all the blood that had dried in his blue fur, making the water dripping from him red.

The hedgehog felt like a murderer who was trying to get rid of the evidence.

"_What did even happen back then?"_ Sonic wondered.

"_I was sure I was sleeping in my bed, but the next I knew I was standing in the center of my room surrounded by blood. What happened between my sleep and after I had hurt Amy? She may be annoying but I would never do anything like that to her,"_ the hedgehog thought as he became more and more scared of his own actions without even being able to remember them.

_"Maybe I`m losing it like Shadow said, but what were his exact words again…?"_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Even if you insist to ignore your mortal body's desire, you would get tormented by nightmares that would make you go crazy and finally killing everyone around you."<p>

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Sonic eyes widened. That means…..if I sleep I will get mad and lose control and kill anyone within reach…if…if…if I don't let Shadow bite me. The horrible realization made the azure hedgehog start shivering in fear.<p>

So this dizzy and hurting Amy is because my…my body is cursed by that FAKER! Sonic slammed the shower wall with his fist hard enough to leave a crack on it.

_"I need to take this up with Tails and knuckles, staying here will kill them eventually, if I haven't already done it to Amy,"_ Sonic felt guilty of something he hadn't even intentionally done.

The kitsune was done patching up Amy, when Knuckles entered the room.

"Hey Tails, how is she?"

"Good, she will survive. No vital organ damage, only blood loss" Tails said while looking at the sleeping hedgehog.

"I am more concerned about Sonic, did he tell you anything?" Tails asked the Echidna.

"Well yes, he did, but I think he will tell us some more about it when he is done with his shower"

Sonic was finally finished with his shower, and put on some clean clothes. After that, he started to search for Knuckles and the others. When he entered the laboratory, he was met with the staring eyes from knuckles and Tails waiting for his arrival.

"Sorry for taking so long. I wanted to clear my thoughts" Sonic said as he looked down at the floor ashamed what he had done.

"Um…Sonic…can you please explain what's going on?" Tails asked, still somewhat scared of his big bro.

The hedgehog sighed and explained everything once again, also adding his latest discovery.

Tails and knuckles were quiet all the time and didn`t say anything when he was finished. Sonic looked at them, worried that their thoughts about him would change because of this.

Tails broke the silence. "So this is not your fault, and the blame should be placed on Shadow right?"

"If I understood him right, then 'yes' he is the cause of it."

"But we can't do anything about it since it triggers once you`re sleeping and you must sleep," Knuckles said, while leaning against the wall with closed his eyes.

"Then what should I do? Returning to him seems to be the only way! I don't want to put you into any more danger."

Tails walked to the corner of his laboratory and picked up his newest invention that almost resembled a DS light.

"I just built this; it can locate chaos emeralds with the help of either a chaos emerald or someone who can control them. Since we don't have any chaos emeralds I cannot use it to locate the others, only you and Knuckles can."

"Awesome Tails! But I don't see the use of it right now," Sonic said confused.

"True, but you will have to encounter Shadow and other vampires, and they do have some emeralds. Maybe you can make use of this opportunity to take them back and deliver them to us, until then we will try to find a cure for the curse," Tails said proudly.

"That just might work! Just show me how it works," Sonic grinned happily.

Tails walked beside Sonic, showing him how the machine worked. When the hedgehog tried it, it started to work and showed 5 points in one spot. Sonic assumed that they were in the castle, but the other 2 seemed to be gone like they never existed. Tails noticed that too, and gave a concerned glare at the machine.

"Maybe it doesn't work for distant places or someone has cut out those emeralds chaos energy to hinder anyone else to find them," Tails said thoughtfully.

"Just like we did with the master emerald," Knuckles answered.

"Seems to be someone else out there that doesn't agree with Black Doom. That could be good news," Sonic said, and turned his attention toward the sleeping female.

Sonic felt horrible seeing Amy in that condition, and looked to his friends.

"Tell her everything I have so she won't be so scared of me, but I doubt she`ll ever trust me again."

"Why not tell her yourself?" Knuckles asked.

"I will not be here when she wakes up, I will go to Shadow now," the azure hedgehog turned around and walked out from the laboratory leaving his friends for who knows how long. He hid the DS light-looking device in his quills, and ran out from their hideout into the forest once again.

Sonic looked up and saw some bright sunrays breaking through the forest leaves. At least no vampire would be out hunting now, they despised the sun. Although they could go outside while it was sunny, they would suffer with a horrible headache.

The hedgehog came to the gravel road, and followed it until he came to the vampire town with some blood donators here and there that walked freely in the town.

Sonic was disgusted that the people tried to look happy even though they all knew how unhappy they were, being controlled like slaves by the vampires. All those walking in the streets had bite-marks at their necks and arms. When the azure hedgehog entered the city, he immediately became the center of everyone's attention. They knew who he was; he was the rebel hero that was supposed to save them 9 years ago and failed, but was still trying.

People started to wonder what he was doing there and talked out loud to each other, until some grey furred cat gasped and pointed at Sonics neck and started to cry and hugging her friend beside her, who started to comfort the cat.

All the mortals had put their hopes in Sonic, and seeing him with a vampire bite-mark crushed all their hopes instantly. The azure hedgehog knew he had let them down, his ears folded back against his head, ashamed of the truth, and continued slowly on his way through town while hearing more cries when he appeared in front of other mortal mobians.

From the Castle window, the red striped prince grinned in triumph when he saw that his blue doppelganger was heading his way toward the Castle.

"Looks like I get an early breakfast today" Shadow said to himself, licking his lips.

The azure hedgehog stood in front of the gate and stared at it with his emerald eyes. He knew that only a vampire would be able to open it, so he knocked on it while warily looking around. Not letting his guard down.

Finally a vampire opened it with an annoying grimace because of the sun that shone at his face. The Vampire was a green furred wolf, his blood red eyes traveled up and down at the nervous hedgehog.

"You smell like the Prince´s property, come hedgehog," The wolf gestured him to follow in to the Castle. Sonic hesitated before following; he knew that he had no other choice. The azure hedgehog remembered the hall they were entering in from before. Eventually it was leading to Shadows room. Two guards standing in front the door glared at Sonic when they approached.

"If that Food wants to get near Shadow, he has to wear weights. Sonic the rebel is still a threat and will not be taken lightly," The guard at the left said.

Sonic didn't like that idea. Last time he had had those on, he felt so vulnerable. But he came here on his own knowing what he was expecting and didn't make a big fuss of it when they placed weights on him again. He may be slower, but it wouldn't hinder him from the plan.

The guards opened the door and pushed the hedgehog inside, making him almost trip, and closed the door.

"Nice to see you again Faker, I told you we would see each other soon, so who did you kill?" Shadow grinned standing beside the window, not even bothered by the sun.

"I never killed anyone, but I hurt Amy because of YOU!" Sonic pointed at the black prince and death glared.

"Amy huh...I did you a favor then, she only annoys you and now she will probably never do it again," Shadow chuckled.

"You MONSTER!" Sonic let out while running as fast as he could and aimed a fist at Shadow, but failed due to his lack of speed. The black hedgehog sidestepped and grabbed his counterpart's arms and locked them in his grasp.

"Faker if I may ask….what is your intention in coming here?" Shadow leaned close, whispering in his ear, which made the azure hedgehog uncomfortable and forced himself to take a few steps back, only to realize that he was corned at the window.

Sonic was speechless and couldn't find a good answer, and for some strange reason he could feel heat coming from Shadow, which he couldn't the last time he had bit him. Shadow`s ruby eyes gazed at the other hedgehog while grinning at him. The azure hedgehog finally came back to his senses and growled at Shadow.

"Let go…!" Sonic emeralds eyes glared into Shadow`s ruby ones threateningly. The prince smiled wickedly and pushed Sonic even further backwards, making his eyes widen by the pressure.

"The reason you are here is because you don't want to hurt anyone, no?" The black hedgehog said as he started to smell Sonic`s fur, making his mouth watering from the delightful scent it gave him.

"YES! But I don't want this either, so let me go!" Sonic shouted as he tried to jerk away without any success.

Shadow enjoyed Sonic`s attempt to get free, and he had already chosen a good place to sink his teeth in, which was the left side of the azure hedgehogs neck. Instead of biting the spot he started to lick it. Sonic yelped in surprise of the wet tongue against his neck.

"Shaa…ad...oow stop it" Sonic stammered and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pull away from the firm grip. The black hedgehog stopped and grinned at his pinned counterpart. Sonic tentatively opened his emeralds eyes to look into Shadow`s ruby ones.

"You not only taste pure inside, but on the outside as well. You sure are the most delicious food I`ve ever had. Who knew Sonic the FAKER would please me so much," Shadow`s ruby eyes were now focused on the emerald eyes. Before Sonic realized what Shadow was doing, he was paralyzed. He mentally cursed his stupidity.

Shadow had let go of the hedgehog when he was sure that he wouldn't run away, and placed his hands against the wall on each sides of Sonic`s head, making the azure hedgehog feel even more trapped. Sonic heart started to beat faster when he saw what was coming.

Shadow`s sensitive ears heard it, and he gave Sonic a small grin. He then started to lick him on the cheek and traveled down to his neck. The azure hedgehog had hard time breathing while Shadow explored him with his tongue. It caused Sonic to do some moans, which surprised the black hedgehog, making him laugh.

"Do you enjoy my touches?" Shadow asked as his eyes glowed with blood lust. Sonic just wanted to break loose and kick Shadow`s ass for just even suggesting that he would enjoy the others touch.

"Heh…guess you cannot talk at the moment I will just enjoy this breakfast then," with that said, Shadow sank his vampire fangs into the unprotected neck, causing it to bleed at the sides as he drank.

"_Why did I even come here?"_ Sonic thought. _"This was going to happen, I knew it. Once I get cured I will leave this place and hopefully with five emeralds in my possession,"_ The azure hedgehog tried to think about all the positive reason to agree for this act, to make the time go faster. Then suddenly he could feel Shadows fangs leave his neck.

When he thought Shadow was done drinking, the prince started to lick clean the bite wound, not wanting to waste anything. If Sonic hadn't been paralyzed, he would not agree to this. Just the thought of even doing this more than once, freaked him. Shadow let the paralyze fade, and the blue hedgehog fell forward into the black hedgehogs chest fur unconscious. The red striped hedgehog grinned and carried Sonic to his bed and placed him there, left the room, and locked it after himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic finally awoke with an awful pain on his neck. He let his hand touch the source of the pain but only to regret it as the pain just burned more.  
>"Damn" he said when the surprising pain came.<p>

The azure hedgehog looked around in the room somewhat confused. The memories started to flood back in places; he was now at Shadows castle. The open window took the hedgehogs attention it was no longer shiny bright outside instead he saw the black almost twilight color in the sky. _'_I have been unconscious for almost the whole day!_'_ Sonic thought as he let his shoes touch the floor to make adapt to stand up. He grimaced when shooting pain came from his neck and spread like a venom as he tried to stand up.

"Gosh, second bite was worse than the first!" the azure hedgehog complained. Sonic then ignored the pain and grinned to himself. Let's explore before he comes back better get information of the emeralds exact location sonic thought and walked towards the door. When Sonic tried to open it, he notices to his horror that it was locked.

"That sick cold blooded hedgehog thinks he can lock me in here?" Sonic growled as his ears folded back.

"IF you mean me than no, I know I can lock you in here" a voice behind Sonic said making the azure hedgehog to jump in surprise.

"What the! How did you enter without me knowing?" Sonic growled when he saw the black prince behind him.

"That is for me to know and you to figure out" Shadow said turning around taking some package of paper from the room completely ignoring his doppelganger.

"HEY that's not an answer!" the azure hedgehog said annoyed. Shadow turned his head so his blood red eyes glared into the emeralds. Sonic felt uncomfortable of the glare that had lasted for a while until Shadow started to grin.

"Chaos control" The black prince said and appearing behind the azure hedgehog.

"There is your answer.. " Shadow whisper in his counterpartys ear and kicked him on his back making him fall facedown to the floor.

"ouch!" Sonic let out as he accidently bit his lip making it bleed. Shadows eyes widened when the now stronger smell coming from the blood. The smell made him drop the paper in his hands, and his blood lust came back almost as strong as earlier that day. He approached the hurt hedgehog and knee down next to Sonic making his red cloak touch the floor. Sonic growled threatening to the black prince.

"Don't even think about it!" Sonic bared his hedgehog fangs. Shadow ignored the warning and threw himself on top of the azure hedgehog and held his wrist down on each side of Sonics head. Sonic started to panic, and kicked with all his might in hope to threw the doppelganger off.

"Stop kicking that won't help you!" Shadow said annoyed of his younger doppelganger. Of course Sonic didn't listen to his demands and started to twist his body. The dark prince pushed him down harder to the floor and leaned down to Sonics face and started to lick his lips where the blood had come from. When Shadow was done licking he picked up the paper he had dropped and stood up to look down at the confused hedgehog. Sonic was surprised he didn't do more than that; the black hedgehog looked ready to drink him dry again. The azure hedgehog was taken aback when Shadow started to grin evilly at the doppelganger.

"What is it food? Did you want me to continue?" Shadow chuckle.

"NO WAY! I WOULD NEVER WANT THAT!" Sonic stood up in a fighting stance glaring at the counterparty. Shadow ignored and turned to the door walking his way to the unlock door. When he finally opens it he turned to look at the other.

"Come, you need to learn the ways around here when you are going to do errands for me" Shadow said as he slowly walked out from the room not waiting for an answer. Sonic tighten his fist in anger, he hated to be ordered around and specially from Shadow, but gave in to his demands and walked after.

Sonic left the room and walked after Shadow, it was pretty cold the walls was made by stone and was not meant to keep the warmth inside. Mortal was probably not living in this castle; if so the most of them would die in the cold when they slept. Also with this autumn weather it could get freezing cold outside.

"This is where most of the other vampires live, could be good to know so you don't by mistake go this way" Shadow chuckle and pointed at the doors that was on either sides of the hall. The azure hedgehog kept quiet was not in the mood to talk with Shadow.

Further down hall was the kitchen, Sonic was confused of the purpose but realized it when he saw some other mortals mobians doing supper to themself.

"Here is where you will get your food, don't think you will be the one to choose what, the taste of your blood depends of what you are eating" Shadow grinned at the other knowing Sonics obsessions of chilidogs.

"Stop joking around I eat what I like to FAKER!" Sonic growled at the black prince giving the most attention from the others in the kitchen. They had not seen anyone resisted Shadow in a long time but looked scared of what would happen next, hoping they would not get involved whatever happens.

"I should give you a GOOD beating right now hedgehog! But that can wait for later." Shadow growled and showed his vampire fangs and the other mobians in the room ran away scared of the prince anger boiling over.

"COME! We are not done yet." Shadow said with irritated voice.

"AND IF I DON'T!" Sonic said pushing the line.

"I will drag you there and use the chambers purpose!"

Sonic was confused with that answer. _'What chamber? Probably something really nasty otherwise Shadow wouldn't have given me that threat. Also the other mortals were terrified with Shadow getting angry so the best would obey this time just to figure out how things work here. '_

"What is this chamber?" The azure hedgehog asked.

"You will see." Shadow answer and walked out with the doppelganger following. As they enter the chamber the first thing that Sonic notice was the horrible smell, smell of blood that gave away a dizzy feeling making the hedgehog feel uneasy. Sonic leaned at the wall beside him and holding a hand against his mouth keeping from puking when the shocking sight showed him tortured mortals leaning against the dungeons walls, in devastating conditions. Shadow had stared at the others reaction and grinned.

"This is a warning, Food! If you try resist and don't obey my orders you will end up like them." Shadow said evilly grinning at the pale hedgehog. Sonic stood up determined and tried to ignore his anger that had started to grow for the black hedgehog,.

"So you really expect me to just bow now and follow all your orders?" Sonic growled.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." The black hedgehog chuckle.

"You are sick BASTARD! What happen with you after the fight with the biohazard? You wanted to protect the people on earth and you end up doing this!" Sonic shouted at the other and pointing to the innocent mobians that could die any second. Sonic felt so disappointed of the other, he knew that he had turned against them after the fight with the biohazard.

*Flashback*

* * *

><p>He remembers seeing the black hedgehog using all his chaos energy for saving the earth, but he died in the progress. Sonic was sad of the loss but most angry, angry that he didn't save him he felt so weak and was like that for many weeks after Shadows death. Their friendship grew under that battle together, and Sonic had hoped at that time then everything was over he could get to learn more about him, but that never happened. Sonic and his friends had continued with their lives doing what they usually did, stopping eggmans plans taking over the earth. It was like they had forgotten everything about the Ark, until one day when Sonic was walking in the city he saw everything darkening. The azure hedgehog was surprise of the sudden darkness and looked at the sky seeing thick bloody red clouds forming over the city blocking the suns light to come through. But then he was shocked to see black alien creatures coming from the clouds and landing in the center of the city not far away from Sonic. They started to run after the humans that shrieked in fear but got silenced when the creatures slashed them open and left them to die. Sonic was still too far away to stop it when he saw the first human get slaughter. But speed up against the alien creatures to create a tornado. Some of the aliens got stuck in the tornado only to fly out again against the big buildings in the city and died with the heavy pressure. But the bigger creatures wasn't affected and tried to hit the hedgehog. When Sonic saw that most of the humans had run off he stopped the tornado and glared at the aliens in his area that had survived. He made ready to strike the first alien with a spin dash but got interfered with another spin dash behind himself. Sonic flew forward to the road but made a flip to which let him land on his feet instead of his head. He turned around and was shocked to see Shadow standing there with an evil grin. Sonic was too confused to say anything and just stared at the other; Shadow took that chance to dash forward in fast speed and punched Sonic in his stomach that took all air out of him. Shadow sneered at the panting hedgehog, sonic glanced weakly at the other and saw big fangs show.<p>

"What's up Faker? Too weak to fight?" Shadow chuckle. Sonic only stared at him and almost forgot that he had got beaten by him. Shadow didn't had the patience to wait for the others answer and spin dashed at Sonic once more, but this time Sonic was prepared and jumped at the side and speed up from Shadow and the aliens that had started to approached. The Aliens could obviously not follow that speed but Shadow was known for his similar speed ability as Sonic, and had no problem keeping up. They ran through the city that had started to burn and G.U.N. people had entered the fight to stop the aliens and were shooting aiming them with all kinds of guns that made it even harder for Sonic to plan out something. He decided that the roads were unsafe for any close fights with Shadow and started to run upwards of one of the biggest buildings in the city and was still followed by the black hedgehog that had started to throw chaos spear. The spear missed and hit the building that broke in the middle and was crashing at the side while Sonic and shadow was running on it.

Sonic looked down and could see some humans doomed to get crushed by the crashing building, he didn't think twice and jumped down to the ground and rushed to the humans and got them out of the way from the building and smoke swirled out from the once looking building. Sonic gritted his teeth of knowing that he was not even close of saving all humans, there were probably some inside it. Shadow was evilly laughing at the angry hedgehog that stood protective for the humans.

"We shall see again hedgehog" Shadow said and disappeared in a chaos control. Sonic was still confused of the others appearing but most of his behavior. Sonic helped the humans escape the city but most was killed, that was nine years ago and more deaths would increased.

* * *

><p>*Back to present*<p>

Shadow had been quiet, staring at the upset hedgehog. Sonic could see a glint of shame and sadness in his ruby eyes that had softened for a short moment. But got serious again and gave the other a common glare.

"Let's just say I handle things differently than you." Shadow said evilly. Sonic growled at what he just said but couldn't stop wondering why he had given a sad expression before. Whatever the reason was he still thought the black hedgehog was sick selfish and pure evil. Before Sonic could say anything a floating star with one red cat eye appearing, and stared at Sonic then turned its attention to Shadow.

"Black doom needs to talk with you." He then stared at the azure hedgehog and glanced at shadow again saying.

"Alone."

"Fine, I will come with you." Shadow sighed. Sonic just stared at the floating eye. He had never seen an alien creature looking like that, and was also surprised to see an alien, other than black doom that is. Most of the aliens that he fought with before had returned to their planet, reason was unclear but as long as Black doom was on earth with the infected vampires there would never be peace, and he didn't care the reason why they left.

"Faker go back to the kitchen, take any food you want you can find and wait for me in my room for further orders." Shadow said expecting Sonic to obey his order. Sonic growled but obey, the mention of food made him realize his hunger and left Shadow with the eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: This chapter sure took time: 3 sorry for being so slow updating. And thanks for all the kind reviews ^^ I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. And yes sonadow will come, it just take long time.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic felt terrible to just walk back to the kitchen. Seeing mobians in such shape and not doing something about it angered him. Of course Shadow had guards almost in every corner, just like bats they preferred dark places and shows up when you most unexpected it. Sonic sighed when he finally enter the kitchen. Still nobody there, after the brawl with the vampire prince no one wanted to near this area or at least not yet. Sonic saw some food the other mobians had left when they fled and probably didn't get any meal.

Sonic didn't want to take their food in case they would come back later, but he doubted it. Instead he took a sandwich since he didn't found any chilidogs around. _'This is a good opportunity to find the emeralds!'_

Sonic thought and jumped up from the chair he had been sitting on. He swallows the sandwich and searched for the device in his quills. The ds looking machine activated when he open it. "Type in the buildings material" it said, Sonic looked oddly at the screen.

_'It didn't say this before, but well….. This building is more like a castle with spell doors.. What kind of materials should I put it on..?' _Sonic pushed the touch screen that said stones since he knew the most of it were made of it or he thought. The screen changed into what looked like a map, and in one place of the building was five points. _'This is awesome! Really this time Tails really have made outstanding machine. Though you can only choose one material seeker. So there are some places that are hidden. Most around the chaos emerald which sucks, but now I know where to start from. I will have to do the classic way to get through the hidden places' Sonic_ grinned with the good news and memorized some of the map to explore the castle without carrying the machine in his hands.

The blue blur would not do as Shadow had ordered him to do and went off to gain more information. To get to the emeralds would be tough. Not only get past the guards but to know the right way out so Sonic started to look for an flight path when he later would have use of it.

Sonic walked in the dark hall and was about to turn left when he heard footsteps behind him. He froze up and hoped it was not Shadow, Shadow was deadly serious when he warned him with doing anything against his will. he would not let this time pass as he did before. But Sonic breathe out when he heard that the person had heeled shoes.

"What are you doing here hedgehog, have Shadow allowed you to wander around in the castle?" the women voice said irritated. Sonic was surprised he knew the voice but couldn't place it. He was in deep thoughts when the voice shouts at him.

"Hey I am talking to you!"

Sonic stared at the dark figure. The only thing the few torches in the hall could make out.

"Well he didn't say I couldn't go around in the castle, which I assume is alright then." Sonic said grinning at the women.

"FOOL! Do as you were told or I will make you! It is obviously that Shadow hasn't let you roam around here!"

The female approached and got more lights on her figure showing her face.

"Wait isn't you…Rouge! Why are you here!" Sonic said confused. She gave the hedgehog a charming smile like she used to do but this time vampire fangs appeared making it looks more like a grin. Her eyes were red and full of blood lust.

"I see, I should have known.." Sonic said sounding a bit sad.

"Don't you care what will happen? Don't you know how much trouble you will be in if Shadow finds out or worse Black doom! " she said.

"No I don't think I do, if I did I wouldn't be standing here." He gave a bright smile to her.

"Point taken, but what makes you think I will not inform them? I am not on your team, and when I think about it have I ever been it?" She chuckle at the confused hedgehog. Sonic never thought she would actually go that low. Even if she was vampire she couldn't just coldly do that? Sonic had been quiet and didn't know what to say.

"Well I will be kind to you, this time.." She said enjoying Sonics reaction, just to break out some bad news.

"I will not tell Black Doom about it, but I cannot leave this information from Shadow since you is his blood contraction, He has to know every move you take and especially when you don't follow orders."

"Like that would be any differences, they are both monsters!" Sonic growled.

"Shut up vampire food! You don't know a thing don't claim you do! Do as Shadow order now! She shouted angrily.

"Alright Alright! I will!" Sonic said trying to calm down Rouge. He nodded at her and turned around to get back to the room. When he just notice what she said.

"Hey what did you mean by…" Sonic started while turning back to only realizes that Rouge was gone.

_'Is there more I don't know….Well I don't have time to bother with that as soon as Rouge tell Shadow about my exploring I will get other things to deal with.'_

The room was empty when Sonic had entered it. Shadow was still talking with Black Doom or looking for Sonic and they somehow managed to miss each other, which wasn't impossible there seemed to be hundred differed way to same place and Sonic had to rely on the map, and took another way back than the one before. Oddly enough he hadn't meet any other vampire's it was night and most must be outside.

Sonic lay down in the king size bed and tried to relax even knowing the fact that he was sleeping in a nest full of vampires. When he was just about to fell asleep he heard someone kick up the door in anger. Sonic looked up and meet Shadow angry ruby eyes glaring into his.

"Oh welcome back, Shadow the ultimate dead form" Sonic chuckle. Well that broke it for the vampire prince, he let the anger boil over to get used up on his younger doppelganger. He smashed Sonics face, and the blue hedgehog fell at the side because of the impact, and started to spit blood on the floor. Because of his weights on legs and on his wrists he wasn't able to act fast and didn't stand a chance against Shadow. The vampire prince looked down at the other and took a hand full quills on the back of Sonics head and pulled it down which made Sonic yelp. Sonic glared up at Shadow, who grinned and enjoy the others weakness.

"Pathetic!"

"Listen and listen carefully! You will do as I say or I will hit you just like I did just now! We clear!" Sonic growled as an answer.

"Now let's test it out, lay on the bed but this time on the stomach." Shadow order and evilly grinning at Sonic scared face. He then let go of his quills in order for Sonic to lay down on the bed again.

"Why do you want me to do that!" Sonic question in fear. Shadow didn't answer and just hit stomach but with greater strength than the last punch. Sonic landed on his back and tried to get some oxygen that he just lost from the punch. When he at last could breathe normally again he heard the other chuckle.

"It is so simple just do as you are told and I will not hit you again" Sonic threw himself at shadow that was fully prepared and was not taken by surprise and he hit Sonic two times in the stomach while taking a hard grip on his right hand to hold his body in place. Sonics body shiver and bend forward for the sudden lost air once again. The poor hedgehog ended up panting and started to sweat from the beating.

After many refusing Sonic was starting to bleed all over his body where he been hit. The vampire prince for some reason didn't care if he wasted blood, the main goal was for Sonic to listen to his demands and follow them like a law.

"I can keep doing this all night if I must" Shadow sneer. Sonic shut his eyes, and let out a whimper in pain. He was so ashamed to let the other win but couldn't see any way around.

Sonic pushed himself up poorly and climbed up into the bed and lay down on stomach as Shadow order and started to tremble in fear. What the black hedgehog had in thought was unknown, but Sonic couldn't put up with more punches anymore, and cursed at himself how weak he was.

"Like I thought just some patience and even you will get it" Shadow said and started to walk to the bed and sat down beside Sonic and stared down at him that tremble even more now.

"Take it easy Faker, I haven't even touched you yet, just stay still like that and you will be just fine." Shadow said with an enjoying tone.

Sonic froze up when he felt Shadows finger touch his back, Feeling its way upwards to his sharper quills. The azure hedgehog got very warm suddenly by the others attention, and started to actually enjoy it. Shadow skillful touched but more like massage his back, and up wards his back head where his more deadly quills was. Sonic forgot that he could just cut Shadows fingers by moving his head, but was in deep pleasure and let it go on. The damage he had got by Shadow was just forgotten and he started to purr loudly.

Shadow looked down at the younger hedgehog surprised, and started to grin he lay down beside him. As soon as he lay down Sonic started to cuddle into his chest fur, obviously Sonic had lost grip of reality. Since he had shut his eyes and enjoyed the moment with Shadow that for just an hour ago had punched him in the face. _'Let's see what he will think about this.'_ Shadow thought and started to grin evilly at Sonic.

Sonic felt the massage end on his quills and instead made its way to the back. A bit confused of the sudden change started to wake Sonic a bit to senses. Sonic eyes shot open when he felt something enter his private spot forcefully and he tried to jerk away from sudden pain. But notice he was trapped by Shadows other arm that held him steady, making him unable to move. Before Sonic could yell at Shadow he notice what his he had in his hand, it was the device he got from Tails.

Sonic went pale, that was why Shadow wanted to touch him, or rather said was searching for. Shadow saw Sonic stare at the machine, he grinned when he started to struggle even more which made fingers get deeper inside.

"EEEK" Sonic let out, and stopped moving.

"Yes hedgehog, I knew you had this device, and the easiest way for me to get it was to get it myself I knew you would refuse to admit you had it." Shadow chuckle.

"Fine! Let me go now you got what you wanted!" Sonic growled back, shutting his eyes and tried to ignore the pain from his butt."

"Ah, but this" Shadow said and let his finger push further in making Sonic yelp.

"You acted downright cute when I searched for the device, and couldn't refrain to not touch you a bit more, you can say this is a punishment from both not following orders and for carrying such a machine. " without letting the other answer he pushed in another finger in his sensitive area and Sonic shriek in pain.

" STOP IT! " Sonic shouted and twisted and kicked and tried everything to get loose. This was just too much for Sonic he can deal with damages, but he would never handle the fact of getting through this my force and would do anything to make it stop. Shadow ignore him and kept going.

" STOO..PP…..iiII..tt Daaamniit! Sonic let out and started to pant, and felt his face heat up.

" plee….a…..s.e.." Sonic said weakly and shut his eyes trying to avoid eye contact with the other. His eyes started to water and he couldn't stop the tears his tears ran down his cheeks slowly. Shadow stopped when he saw him cry once more.

He let his both arms get around his back and pulled him into hug.

" I…I ….I am ..so sorry.. I am so sorry! "Shadow said starting to comfort Sonic that was damaged in principle everywhere.

" I a…I am no.. better ..no better .. " Shadow kept saying and his eyes also started to watering with tears and cried out all his hidden feelings he had kept burying deep inside.

**Author Note: I just notice that this was very a like "he is my master". Sorry about that it was not intentionally, (the thing with the quills part) he was just looking for the machine which was in his quills. But this chapter was some Sonadow I guess. I never thought I would start with it so early and I sucks at it also so.. Review please! TT_TT **


	8. Chapter 8

" I a…I am no.. better ..no… better .. " Shadow whisper, but more to himself than to Sonic.

Sonic could feel wet tears on his shoulder; Sonic had mixed up feelings and didn't know if he would comfort him or punch him for the early acts. _'__First Shadow just beat me and then later start to mess around with me and forced me into such acts, if he hadn't stopped when I begged who knows how far it would have gone.__'_

Sonic could hear the unsteady breath from Shadow, Sonic looked up at the sad vampire hedgehog that had shut his eyes. _'I thought vampire lost their emotions and why does he even bother breathing isn't he like immortal? 'Sonic_ own tears had started to dry and he was back to his senses but it was obviously that Shadow needed him there so he lay still. The azure hedgehog started to grit his teeth, he wanted to comfort Shadow tell him it was okay, but at the same time not._ 'What he did is unforgivable, not only what he has done to me, no…. what he has done to everyone that has been suffering by his hand. ' _

Sonic couldn't stand see the once cocky hedgehog just break down just before him. _'What was going on? Shadow was acting strange from the beginning he came back from the dead, and rouge said he didn't know everything. What did the hedgehog not tell him?'_

"Who are you no better Shadow? What is going on?" Sonic asked confused. Shadow had stopped crying and Sonic could make out a small curse under his breath.

"No one, and nothing is going on!" Shadow said determined, and sat up from Sonic. The azure hedgehog frowned at the lie and tried to sit up, but his weak bruised arms gave in and he fell down on the bed, which made him realize his pain from his lower part. He yelped and lay still on his stomach, didn't dare to make any move now that he had triggered the pain.

Shadow heard the yelp and turned around to look at the hedgehog.

"Maybe I did a too good job with your punishment." Shadow said and drift into deep thoughts.

"I don't like your mood swings tell me the truth behind all this!" Sonic spat and stared at the other. Shadow ignored him and stood up to leave the room with the device in his hand.

"Hey! Don't just leave ANSWER ME! "Sonic growled and used all his energy to sit up despite the pain.

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled and turned around.

" I will just do some things… when I come back I don't want to hear about you been wandering around in the castle again!" Shadow said and left without a reply.

"Damn it all!" Sonic cursed and buried himself in the pillow.

'_Even if I wanted to walk around its impossible I can't even stand on my legs anymore thanks to…'_ Sonic blushed of the earlier attention from his rival. _'__No doubt I enjoyed it..at first, but why and why Shadow of all people!__ '_ Sonic gritted his teeth.

'_Must be of all beatings… yes that's it !_ _' _ Sonic sighed and waited for the Shadow to return.

* * *

><p>Shadow had been walking determined to the throne room until he halted when he felt a present nearby.<p>

"Rouge, what is it now!" Shadow growled looking into the shadows. A chuckle could be heard in the darkness and Rouge stepped forward into the light.

"No why I thought you didn't hear me." She said in a disappointed tone.

"Enough what do you want?" Shadow growled and stared annoyed at the bat.

"Neeeh? How mean! Do I really need a reason to talk with an old friend? " She grinned. Shadow stared at her. She gave up and sighed.

"I was wondering if you left him to die?" Rouge asked. Shadows body froze up.

"Why do you think that?"

"OH Shadow, don't be silly the smell of blood from your room and the loud cries of course, and he seems to be having a hard time right now." She answers the hedgehog. Vampire has a very sensitive hearing, and specially Rouges.

"I will take care of him later...I am busy right now " Shadow said to her and left while pushing away the building guilt.  
>The black hedgehog finally arrived to the gate of the throne room. He was greeted by the guards standing on either side of the entrance who open the door for him; they shut it after him as he enters.<p>

"Hello shadow." A deep voice welcomed. Shadow was standing in the center of the room where only two throne chairs were placed, the hedgehog then bow before the black alien while gritting his teeth.

"I hope you received the device from that rat my son?" Black Doom said. Shadow stood up and picked out the machine from his quills and gave him a simple nod.

The alien grabbed the machine and study it, he then throw it back to the hedgehog in an angry manner.

"Destroy that thing; it is useless it can neither find the other two emeralds nor the master emerald." Black doom said in annoyance. Shadow glared at the alien at first but did as he was told and crushed it in his fist, Black Doom saw Shadows irritation and question about it.  
>"Why so grumpy Shadow? You got to keep the hedgehog alive now as you wanted, though it doesn't mean there will be no punishment for bringing a machine." Black Doom chuckle at the reaction of his now furious son.<p>

"I have already given him a good beating because of it; he wouldn't be able to take more." Shadow said trying to convince the alien. The Doom eye snickers and flew forward to Shadow.

"You may have given him a beating from that but what about wandering around in castle?" the Doom eye said enjoying shadows expression. Shadow death glared at the eye in hate.

"That is not necessary." Shadow growled threatening.

"It was not a question; either you do it or my underlings." Black Doom said and stared at the hedgehog. Shadow avoided the stare from the alien.

"Fine I will…when he can deal it…" Shadow grunted and left the satisfied alien.

* * *

><p>"Damn it hurts everywhere." Sonic said to himself while trying to shift his body to a more comfortable position. He saw that he was covered in bruises and wounds, the blood had dried on the fur and sheets, evidence of the earlier abuse. Sonic left ear perked up as he hears the door open and close. Angry footsteps stopped by the chair beside the bed. Sonic glanced at the one that came in and tighten his fist when he saw it was Shadow who had sat down on the chair. The black hedgehog almost forgot about Sonic on the bed and was in deep thoughts until Sonic growled.<p>

"WHY?" Sonic spat. Shadow frowned and crossed his arms.

"You are in no position to demand answers Faker." Shadow said while closing his eyes.  
>"BUT..!" sonic began.<p>

"Can you move?" Shadow interrupted irritated of Sonics question. Sonic stared at the black hedgehog.  
>"What do you think! I can barely move thanks to a certain hedgehog." yelled Sonic and tried to sit up but failed. Shadow nodded and looked at the bloody mess in his bed and sighed. The black hedgehog stood up from the chair and walked up to his rival that stiff as he saw Shadow approach.<p>

"Don't even think about it!" Sonic growled and death stared his counterparty that sneer.

"Think about what?" Shadow chuckle, Sonic turned away from the hedgehog embarrassed but thought out a way to say it.

"Don't think about touching me!" Sonics spat.

"That won't do, if you cannot leave the bed I will have to move you whether you like it or not." Shadow said determined and sat down on his knees beside Sonic that struggle to move. Shadow lifted Sonic that jerked in his hold, but stopped when the pain became too intense.

"Relax Faker." Shadow said in low tone, and started to walk out from the room with the hedgehog. Sonic was anxious while Shadow carried him out from the room. Confused he looked up to see any signs of threat on Shadows expression but it was neutral cold and Sonic had no idea what the other was thinking. Whatever it was it wouldn't be pleasant and he didn't intend to just let it happen without a fight.  
>"Let me go Shadow!" Sonic shouted and gather all his remaining energy to struggle despite the pain. Shadows grip harden and the azure hedgehog yelped in surprise and then got quiet.<p>

"No I will not." Shadow answer and continue to walk through different kinds of halls heading somewhere Sonic wasn't aware of. A Lower rank vampire met up with Shadow and bowed in respect. It was a red furred squirrel with bloody red eyes; he ignored Sonic in his arms and only waited for a command from Shadow.

"You are going to clean my room understand?" Shadow said to the vampire that nodded and walked away to fulfill the order. Shadow walked further into the castle and Sonic was starting to get nervous now.

"Where are you taking me?" Sonic question but didn't get an answer. When they finally arrived Sonic saw it was a huge bathing place or rather said a big swimming pool. The azure hedgehog understood Shadows intentions; he wanted Sonic to wash away all the blood from his fur. But Sonic would not go one step close to that water, not that he even would manage to take one step.

"I will drown if you put me in there I cannot even move!" Sonic said and struggle. `As if it wasn't bad enough that I cannot swim.´ Sonic thought but didn't intend to say that to Shadow. The black hedgehog ignored Sonics comment and put him down on the ground near the water and took of his gloves, cloak and hoover shoes.

"Take off your shoes or will I have to do that for you?" Shadow question, while crossing his arms. Sonics ears fold back knowing that his arms may not cooperate but tried anyway. The black hedgehog watched Sonics pitiful attempt to get off his shoes. Without asking permission Shadow removed Sonics shoes that was surprise by the others move.

"I could have done that myself!" Sonic persisted.  
>"I could see that." Shadow said to the azure hedgehog that snorted. Sonic then stared at the mass of water in anxious. The vampire hedgehog took out two bottles from his quills and sat down beside Sonic.<p>

"Here, it is Shampoo and conditioner." Shadow offering the hedgehog. Sonic looked at the bottles Shadow gave him but only took Shampoo. He holds it in his both hands and avoided the ruby eyes staring at him.

"Why are you so nice now, what is the catch! Sonic question and bared his hedgehog fangs threatening.

"No catch I just thought you wanted to be clean and not covered in dried blood and sweat." Shadow chuckle. Sonic glanced at him in suspicions but took of his own gloves. He then weakly rubbed in the shampoo into his fur and quills trying to get rid of the smell. The stench didn't disturbed Shadow a bit, actually he thought he smelled better now but that was only a vampire's nature for blood that had dried on the hedgehog's fur. Sonic seemed to not fully get rid of the blood completely, annoyed by how slow he was he let his own hands help him which made sonic stiff.

"What are you doing" Sonic question when he felt Shadows hands on his back.  
>"You are to slow faker I will help you." Shadow answer and kept rub in the shampoo. Sonic was covered in foam, and was more white than blue at the moment which made the vampire laugh.<p>

"What?" Sonic question. Shadow then purred and smiled.

"Nothing you are just so…cute."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>Yay finally done XD I did not only write on this so that's kind of why it took so long time -.- Please review X3


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic stared at his rival, why so change of heart? He was almost killed by loss of blood because of the punishment he received by Shadow. And now he acts like they were possibly close friends or maybe more. That thought made the azure hedgehog almost puke. There was no way he would falling for his darker counterpart it was so wrong in so many ways.

Shadow had seen the disgust in sonic emeralds eyes but didn't figure out the reason from it. Sonic growled at the black hedgehog. "I am not CUTE!" he spat angry. Shadow chuckle at the reason of the hedgehog's sudden disgust.

"Whatever you say faker" the vampire said and smirked at sonic who growled once more. Shadow approached sonic that tensed when he felt shadow carry him and was heading to the water. For the vampire prince's annoyance sonic started to jerk again showing an expression of fear. The big pool of water gave the impression of death to the poor blue hedgehog. Shadow couldn't see that the water was causing his rival distress.

" if you hate being carried that much I will let you do it yourself!" shadow said standing on the edge of the pool and dropped only to feel sonics arms swing around his body in a tight embrace. Sonic was shaken of the close call and only to cling to the vampire prince. Shadow stared down at the trembling hedgehog. Sonic buried his head in shadows chest fur searching for comfort. Even though Sonic felt hate for the other he saw it more promising than the water.  
>Shadow could only sigh and shake his head.<p>

"If you were so afraid of water why didn't you say so?" shadow question as if sonic would actually tell him his weakness. Sonic was too ashamed to answer and fold his ear back. His arms didn't let go of his rival and neither did he face Shadow in his now pitiful state. So shadow decided to carry him into the shallower water and go to deeper there on. Sonic hadn't seen it coming and started to panic when he felt water hit his leg. "shush, take it easy, it will not drown you! It is too little." shadow said but had stopped in the water with sonic in his arms wanting him to adjust to the water. Sonic kept quiet and didn't say a word but was slowly getting used to the water that washed away the foam from his legs. Shadows words had actually worked and Sonic felt more relaxed.

Shadow saw sonic return to his normal self and smirked. "now we should get rid of the rest of the foam are you ready to go deeper?" sonic saw a glint kindness in shadows eyes it remember him more of the shadow he had known and made his heart make beat in excitement.

'There might be a chance just a tiny but still a chance! Maybe Shadow can become his real self again' sonic happily thought and nodded. Normally Sonic would back off in fear, but he didn't, he trusted shadow he felt no need to feel fear for him.

Shadow had respected sonic fear of water and didn't laugh at him as he expected and maybe just maybe he could soft shadows heart and bring him back. Sonic started to smile at shadow who stared back. "what are you smiling at?" "nothing" sonic grinned. Shadow let it go and kept walking deeper in the water but slowly, the water temperature was somewhat pleasant and it was the first time the blue blur actually could enjoy it.

Then he saw a possibility to overcome his fear and looked up to his rival. "let me down I want to face this on my own legs." sonic said and saw shadow smirk and let him down in the knee high water but as soon as he did he felt sonic grip his arm. Shadow rolled his eyes, 'not entirely on you own' shadow thought but didn't mind it.  
>Sonics heart was pounding harder and was reaching to a panic attack as the water had reached to his throat level. Shadow felt the grip harden and saw that it was just a matter of time before he broke into a panic fit and seriously hurt himself, trying to push to his limits this recklessly.<br>He heard small pants escape his mouth in despair and shadow couldn't just stand by and watch and tried to calm him down.

"Take it easy...I am here I am not going anywhere, I won't let you drown" shadow said and started to pat his back slowly and he heard Sonics breath relax. "Just like that don't overdo it take your time" sonic glance into shadows ruby eyes and felt safer in the water now hearing the vampire's words. Sonic let go of Shadow and took some brave steps deeper further away from the black hedgehog into the water facing his biggest fear. Shadow just stood there and watched the azure hedgehog study the water with his hands. Sonic had totally forgot Shadow and looked down into the clear water and laughed at how his form looked like. It looked odd in the water and made the azure hedgehog laugh at this new discovery. He had actually even known a basic fact such as that since he had avoided water and was blinded by fear of it. But now he saw the true beauty of it and loved it.

Shadow felt himself stare into the emerald eyes. But shook his head before the other notice.

"I never thought water could be this enjoyable" sonic said and finally looked up to Shadow given him a smirk.

Shadow saw a playful look in Sonics eyes and hoped he was not thinking what he thought he did. "Dodge this shads!" sonic yelled and made a big splash with his hands in front of shadows face. Of course shadow wasn't able to doge it and growled in annoyance after getting all water over himself. Sonic tried to walk or run some away but such decrease of speed made him the slowest thing on earth, maybe not literally but very slow at least.

"How immature" was the only thing Shadow said but was hit but another wave of water and was now glaring at the laughing hedgehog.

"My turn" shadow said and chaos speared into the water close the Azure hedgehog got the water all over himself. "Hey that wasn't fair!" sonic complained.

"Life isn't fair!" shadow shouted back angrily but saw that he hit a spot on the blue blur.  
>His sudden playful expression was nowhere to be seen; only a sad side of sonic was left as he answers. "I know..."<p>

Shadow couldn't stand seeing him like that and splashed the water in his face that surprised sonic who widened his eyes to stare at the vampire prince. "I will play by your rules then, faker" shadow grinned and saw a smile coming on Sonics face. "Like you would win without your chaos powers" sonic smirked.

"I win with both chaos powers and without it" shadow smiled and started despite his age play with his rival in the water until something caught his eye.

The black doom eye stared at him in fury and inpatient because of his acts.  
><strong>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"<strong> the black doom eye telepathy said. **"I ... I just having fun?"** Shadow answer him back insecure.

**" HAVING FUN! I DON'T SEE YOU TEAR HIS ARMS OFF"** the eye spat. Shadow was starting to get a headache by the eyes loud telepathy in his head.  
><strong>"There are other ways to have fun..."<strong> Shadow telepathy back irritated.  
><strong>"Doesn't matter what you enjoy, now to the reason I came. About the punishment for the hedgehog"<strong> shadow mentally growled and was starting to fear what black eye was about to say. **"You are going to have to do that now or we will see that as disobedience and you know the ****consequences!****" **

Shadow was death glaring the eye that was waiting. **"I understand"**shadow answer him. Angrily with his conversation with the eye made him forget totally about sonic who still jumped up and down in the water and splashing at him.

"You suck shadow! Good in both ways hah what a joke" sonic laughed, no clue about what was coming. "why so down shads? Sad that you lose?" he chuckle.

"I am sorry" shadow whisper. "you said?" sonic asked and stepped closer only to feel Shadow grip him and push him down under surface. Sonic started to panic and tried to get up but was held down. He tried to punch shadow but he was out of reach.

'how could I have been so stupid and let my guard down I trusted him!' sonic thought and felt the lack of air made him force open his mouth for oxygen but only to get water down his lungs. ' I am dying I am dying I am dying !'

But then shadow let go and Sonic got up to the surface only to cough out the water. "Why the hell did you do that for you co..." sonic said but was once more forced down in the water and this time he was dead set to kick shadow off and jerked madly in the water and kicked with his strong legs at all direction hoping to hit shadow. But failed, and was hurt by betrayal once more and wanted to cry as his lungs filled with the water. 'Make it stop!' sonic cried mentally and was lifted up from the water and cough madly gotten more water in his lungs than before shaken and weak from the event.

If he had more energy left he would probably had pushed shadow down in panic right now but was barley strong enough to hold his head up. The blue blur was clinging to the black hedgehog which was both nearest safety and danger. 'What did I do wrong? Maybe this was the plan all along trick me down in the water then almost drown me for his enjoyment? But he told me wouldn't let me drown before was it to build a fake secure? Take me when my guard was down?... 'Sonic thought in the grip of shadow and panted still for oxygen. The azure hedgehog didn't dare to say anything and was trembling in fear and felt the vampire princes caress his back to comfort him.  
>"It's over now relax the punishment is over" shadow said slowly but in a caring voice maybe even a hint of guilt in it too? But it made sonic only mentally roar in anger. ' PUNISHMENT for what! He is a sadist a heartless sadist!' the hero was about to share his thoughts but controlled his anger. Sonic was at shadows mercy if the vampire prince thought his words was somewhat worth punishment he wouldn't hesitate to do that in this promising water all around them.<p>

Shadow was furious how it all has turned out. Sonic had just faced his fear but the black hedgehog had forced him down under water drowning him. He was just starting to enjoy the water mass even play with it for Shadows surprise. The hedgehog before him was trembling so unlike Sonic, he had never seen him like this. Shadow turned to death glare the eye that still didn't seemed content and wanted him to do more and worse, but the result was good enough and let it be.

"**I am proud of you…Son."** Black doom voice echo in Shadows head. The words made the vampire prince flinch in disgust.

"**I didn't do this because I wanted…Don't ever think I am like you!"** Shadow growled to his so called father.

"**There you are wrong! You may lie to yourself and all around you but deep inside you are carving for his blood. Rip him apart; drink him dry just to settle your hunger."** Black doom laughed evilly in his head making Shadow take a strong protecting grip around Sonic.

Sonic looked up and saw a furious expression with his blood ruby eyes ablaze wanting to kill something. The azure hedgehog feared that it was going to force him down the water again. `Maybe he want to break me and doesn't think I am enough hurt and will drown me again until I give in?` Sonic paled at the thought and folded his ear in shame.

"I…am sorry I won't do it again…." Sonic said with a sad voice at a point of crying in confusion and disappointment. The vampire prince was shocked by Sonic sudden voice and appearance but most of what he said.

`He is given up! .. Sonic I can't have hit your break point yet! This can't be good!` Shadows thought but was disturbed by the evil laugh from Black doom that enjoyed Sonics pitiful change.

"**This is your fault! Black doom!"** Shadow roared telepathy.

"**No son, there yet again you are wrong. I never said how you should punish him yet you choose to break him. You decided to drown him in the water instead of just hit him like you knew he could take. This was too much for that pathetic little rat. You really thought he could stand against anything you could possibly throw at him? This is the result of your doing take a look"**Black doom said as Shadow saw the tearful scared hedgehog in his arms.

`This is my doing?...Did I want this?` Shadow question himself.  
>Some flash back came in his mind with Sonic cocky smiling and laughing. Shadow felt himself get warm confused with his feeling but whatever it was it was not this result he wanted.<br>`This is not what I want never wanted, stupid eye tried to trick me into thinking I did!...I was almost losing track of my original plan, I will show him …..I WILL SHOW THEM ALL!`

**Author note **: sorry for so not publishing been doing lots and lots of things. This chapter may tell you a lot was is going on. And the conversation with shadow and black doom eye is with some sort of telepathy so others don't hear. Hopefully you got it.


	10. Chapter 10

Knuckles walked into the pink painted bedroom only to see the kitsune sitting by Amy's side of the bed checking her state.

"How is she?" The guardian asked and sat down beside him.

"She hasn't awoken yet…but it has stopped bleeding….have you heard anything from Sonic yet?" Tails question concerned of his older brother.

"No nothing….I doubt we will any time soon he have only been gone for a day, I don't think he is allowed to roam freely." The echidna sighed.

"I should have made the emerald radar able to pick up phone calls..then maybe we should had known what was going on over there…." Tails said feeling guilty for not giving Sonic enough equipment.

"Why not ask Espio to help us? He can probably sneak into the castle unnoticed; I will give him a call." The echidna said getting a nod from the kitsune. He went out from the lab towards the kitchen. He picked up the homemade phone Tails managed to create. The old phones were useless and Tails needed to create this particular phone for each one of the remaining rebelling mobians and the few humans left. Humans had been almost extinct and was now rare to been seen. They had no choice than to rebel, Black doom hated the humans he didn't let them be so called blood donators for the vampire. But was slaughter if they spotted one. He hadn't such big hatred towards mobians, some said it was because Shadow his son was one. Other rumors said it was because he simply had such hatred to the humans that he didn't care less about the other creatures.

Knuckles made a call, he was surprised that it took a while before it answer but just came to regret calling when the hyper active bee answers. "HIYA! This is Charmy the bee leader of the Chaotix." He said extremely loud. The echidna could only sweat drop, even though 9 years have passed the bee didn't lose his personality not even after the vampires began to rule.  
>"Give me that Charmy!" Knuckles heard in the background he assumed was vector.<br>"Never!" the bee answer and a brawl began between the two. It ended up with the phone was dropped to the floor.  
>"Get down here!" Vector yelled and knuckles began to reconsider if he should call in a better time.<br>"Hello?" Someone else asked in the phone that was no one else than Espio. He had left the other members of Chaotix so they could settle their meaningless fight.  
>"Espio it's me knuckles. I need your help." The echidna simply said to the chameleon and got his attention.<p>

"I am listening." The calm ninja reply interesting in what way he could help the Guardian since it wasn't often they called each other nowadays. It was getting worse each day that came and they were already beginning to lose contact with the others. Even if they could communicate with the phones.

"To make a long story short, Sonic have been bitten by Shadow. And is currently in the castle, which he willingly did. Not because he wanted but he had too. However he will try to get the five emeralds inside the castle. Can you see how the progress is going? " Knuckles said serious.

"It's risky but if you haven't heard of him in a while I will give it a shot." Espio answer quite aware that if they lost Sonic they would be doomed.

"Good to hear that, tell me later how the situation look like." The echidna said and ended the call.

* * *

><p>Shadow held sonic close to his chest. He felt Sonics shallow breath touch his fur, the once hero of Mobius didn't do any sort of move. Even if he wanted he couldn't, the water would prevent any sudden moves. When Shadow notice that the starfish levitate away he used that opportunity to turn his fully attention to his rival. He used his left arm to keep Sonic over the surface and let his right hand comfort the sad hedgehog. The ebony hands patted his back softly, sonic twitched at the gentle touch. He could feel the vampire hands travel up to his spines scratching between them to avoid any sort of damage.<p>

"Shadow?" Sonic asked who was utterly confused of his counterpartys comfort. Sonic didn't know how he should react to the vampire mood swings. He knew that Shadow could be downright cruel when he became furious. But the earlier punishment was so unlike him, he never used Sonics weakness against him. He wouldn't be surprised to be beaten on the spot if Shadow so wanted it, but he wouldn't do that without reason. But drown was the worst torture Sonic could think of, yet his rival used that sort of method on him.

Sonics emerald eyes met the ruby ones, he saw pure regret and guilt from the vampire. As if he wanted to apologize but didn't know how to express himself. Or something hindering to do it, that made only the cobalt hedgehog confused. But sonic didn't dare to ask, it was too risky and another punishment was the last thing he wanted right now. `Maybe it is because he almost drowned his so called food? Shadow said it himself, he liked the taste of my blood.` Sonic thought as his eyes was still locked on the vampire. The prince vampire surprised Sonic with a nuzzle, sonic could hear Shadow inhale his scent as if it was the best perfume he smelt. That surely kicked in Shadows instinct and he began to lick Sonics muzzle, it could only mean one thing the vampire was hungry. It didn't matter for Shadow that he tasted the hedgehog in such manner. It was completely normal for a blood sucker. Mortal didn't lick their food before eating it that would be completely weird. But there was a purpose for it, both to calm down the victim and also charm it.

Sure he could paralyze his rival easily, but he didn't found that necessary or interesting at all. He may be guilty for his earlier actions, but that didn't stop his need for blood. The licking however actually worked on Sonic he did calm down and yes it did charm him. But his mind was intact but still like the comfort, or what he saw as comfort. Shadows treatment wasn't meant to comfort the other, not that it was wrong doing so. But Sonic would only find pain after he was done licking so he would only regain his earlier suffering. In other words it would build a false secure before the reality hit him.

The cobalt one growled furious which surprised the vampire, he was sure that Sonic had lost himself for the time being. But it wasn't Shadow he was angry at it was on himself, he liked it. Sonic shut his eyes in confusion of his behavior. The ebony hedgehog decided to pull up Sonic much closer to his body and lift him. They were done cleaning so he saw no reason to stay in the water Sonic hated so much.

Near the pool was some lounger made of wood, there was towels placed there. Sonic didn't do anything though they were in safety from the water. They approached the lounger but Shadow just threw away the towels to the ground so they wouldn't be in the way. The hedgehog in his arms wasn't calm anymore. Shadow hadn't licked him for a while and he feared what the other was planning to do with him.

The vampire put down sonic on the lounger but he tried at once to get away from Shadow, but the ebony one was on top of him before he knew it. Shadow tried to get near his face but Sonic protected himself with his arms and kicked like his life depended on it. The vampire growled and sat down on his legs to keep them still at least, so he could focus on the other problem. Shadow licked his lips hungry and took Sonics wrist and pushed them over his head. It wasn't like the once hero of Mobius was weak and submit to the vampire. It was just Shadow who was extremely strong, he was powerful before but as a vampire he had gained so much more of it. Sonic suspected that he was very gentle in fact trying not to harm him by mistake. That didn't mean the cobalt liked it any better, it made it only worse.

"Let me go!" Sonic screamed knowing exactly what the vampire had in mind. His expression told everything, he wanted to suck out the warm blood in his veins. Shadow ignored the screams and decided to take sonics wrist with one hand. The vampire used the other to take Sonics jaw and pull it upwards exposing the neck for him. The hedgehog trembles under him as he felt a lick travel on his throat.

Shadows eyes examine Sonics reaction, he enjoyed hearing the pounding heart out of fear. It sounded nice and relaxing in his ears. But soon a pang of guilt hit him hard, but there wasn't much he could do right at the moment he needed blood. `Maybe…just maybe..I could try to put some venom in my fangs so it doesn't hurt him while I suck out the blood…sure they will be numb of the pain, but I don't know what side effect he will get. But they aren't as bad like the pain of a bit of blood loss. I hope..` Shadow thought and looked at Sonic.

"I will make it gentle just relax I will let you go if you don't kick or punch me." Shadow said and waited for Sonics respond.

"…I will not be given a choice..so..okay..but be gentle.." Sonic said and felt Shadow release him and placed his knees on each side of sonic instead of forcing his legs down. The vampire lean down to his throat and bite down, but before sucking he inject sonic with his venom. It didn't take long before Sonic felt it. The venom didn't only numb the pain that was to come but it also seemed to excite his hormones. The cobalt hedgehog panted as the venom made him horny. Shadow was busy drinking Sonics blood to notice Sonics lustful looks. But when he did he jumped off Sonic fast but fell down to the ground and groaned. The cobalt hedgehog eyelids were half down and purred as he saw Shadow. The vampire growled but didn't get a reaction from the blue blur, he was completely drugged.

"..At least he isn't hard." Shadow thought out loud but got a blush as he felt Sonic watch him so lustfully. The vampire couldn't leave him there drugged, so he went back to him when the blush finally was gone. And gave sonic a slap on his cheek which made the blue blur flinched. His sense came back and his emerald eyes widened when he saw Shadow standing before him. He felt somewhat excited and blushed, he couldn't find the source of his horny state. But he was quite sure that Shadow did, he couldn't remember after the bite.

"Don't tell me….you..mated me!?" Sonic said with a pale face staring at Shadow.

"NO! Nothing happen! My venom made you excited!" Shadow said fast not wanting to have a discussion about the subject. It was foreign to the ultimate lifeform, he was pretty sure Sonic knew more about it than himself. But the eyes Sonic gave him before awoke a strange feeling he hadn't felt before. He tried to hide whatever he was feeling with his anger since it had only confused him.

"But-" Sonic began but Shadow cut him off furious.

"Shut up already nothing happens! so dry yourself so we can leave!" Shadow spat with a death glare but when he saw Sonics feature his face soften and a blush cover his muzzle. He was forced to turn away to hide his building blush, and took his own towel to dry his body with. Sonic did the same and when they were done they put on their cloths and the vampire gesture Sonic to follow him. He hadn't turn back to see Sonic if he follow, the blush hadn't left his muzzle and worse he felt butterflies in his stomach.

He suspected the cause of it but refused to admit it, he just couldn't feel that way for his rival. It was an unwritten law, he just shouldn't be able to feel it towards him. Or let alone anyone at all, maybe that was the reason he had such urge to touch him before. Sonic never knew that the reason Shadow choose him as his food was to save him. If he didn't he would have been eaten alive by a pack of vampires. Especially when they knew that it was a Sonic the hedgehog, one of the most powerful rebels.

But Sonic didn't know and that was the important part that he didn't. The less he knew the better, sure his original plan had been a bit lost for a while. But he was becoming himself again with Sonic as company. He had heard that hate was the closest thing to love, but he never believed it. Until now that is, but he had send different signs to the other hedgehog.

`Maybe what I feel isn't real….but if it is…I…..I don't know what I should do..` Shadow thought and bit his lower lip. Shadow turned around as they reached the door to their room.

"I am… going… to do some things….be in the room..and…eh..I will come back…" Shadow said shy which shocked Sonic but it amused him. A grin was placed on his muzzle but went inside the room.

Shadow felt so stupid and walked far away from his room embarrassed he would be forced to return. But he would try to drag out it as long as possible.

**Author Note:** I know I havent updated in months...but finally its done.. probably thought I abandoned it but no I didnt Sonadow is really showing on this chapter as you notice, bet you thought that sonic would like Shadow first. :3


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow has wandering around the castle trying to figure out what he was feeling. Never less he would ignore it even if it was love that was building towards Sonic. The red striped hedgehog walked down to the core of the castle. He sighed as he went past high technology spacecraft, which was waiting to be used. The ground and walls was made of alien steel, and looked like space colony ark. But with more advanced technology which was out of Shadows understanding. He had tried to study it as much he could to gain more knowledge of his father works. Shadow had only learned how to read the text via telepathy. It's very complex but you can say that Shadow only have touch a stone that have gained the information from another black arm who want to share something directly to Shadow and only Shadow. He cannot read others messages that he isn't allowed to, that's why he barely knows anything about the things that was surrounding him. There are also cases that everyone is allowed to read it like some sort of book with information. But they aren't answering the questions Shadow is searching for. But there is one black arm that can read every single information made by black arms, that's Black doom. That's why the vampire prince avoid using the method he only use it if he must. But that doesn't mean Shadow cannot hide things from his father, Black doom cannot read humans texts. He thinks it's a dirty and undeveloped and isn't worth to learn. So it's there were all Shadows secrets and plans is kept, on papers. But if his father figures it out that the papers contained something important he wouldn't be able to interpret it. Since it's not just a simple language it's all mirror written in different kind of languages. Being the ultimate life form has its advantages.

The ebony hedgehog stopped as he reached to the destination and also the cause of the suffering. He had been there many times before visit the room and stared through the glass to see the big black comet lay on the ground fully connected to the defenseless earth. It was surrounded by the glass which was unbreakable. Shadow put his hand on the glass glaring at it but the hand turned into fist and he punched the glass in anger. `I won't fail Maria I will save them all even if I die in the progress…I just need time to outsmart my father.` Shadow thought but it was easier said than done, he put his forehead on the glass tired. But growled disappointed with his own progress, he felt like he was still on square one. But his thoughts were disturbed by a laugh nearby.

"You should give up already Shadow, you are my son. You made a deal with me, you have followed your part so far and so have I. You know I could just return to my main plan, but I wouldn't leave you then and allow you to perish along with the mortals. "A copy like hedgehog said who enter the room. The only difference between the two was that the approaching hedgehog had a third eye on his forehead.  
>"Was that all you wanted to tell me Black doom? Or do you wish to speak with me about something else?" Shadow asked and turned his attention from the comet to his father. Black doom in his hedgehog form was still taller than his son and stopped as he was just one meter from Shadow. Black doom smirked but patted his sons head even ruffle it in a sort of father to son relationship. The ultimate life form flinched with the contact but it wasn't new to him. It was the more kind side of the alien but Shadow always felt out of place when his father showed it.<p>

"I will come to that part soon….do you know why we are called vampires? Who was the first vampire according to humans?" Black doom asked his son who was completely confused with the question, he shakes his head as a no, and a dark chuckle escaped Black doom with the answer.  
>"Count Dracula, the information however is mostly false. His victims was drained and died of blood loss. They called him a vampire, but in fact he was a black arm. They had observed Dracula and believed he couldn't be out in the day. But that was false, his element is Shadow and darkness. But his real name is Mephiles the dark. Also known as Mephistopheles, mortals knew a bit more about him then, until he changed his name to Dracula. But the humans believed that Mephistopheles was a demon. He didn't hide himself and destroyed and manipulated humans. It was easy to see through his disguise with the reptile eyes and grey angel wings of his. But his real form is much worse than that. The humans thought he was a fallen angel in the beginning but realized he only gave destruction and suffering. But I order him to lay low and don't kill more humans than necessary otherwise there wouldn't be much life sources left. He obeys and changed his name as Dracula but couldn't settle his desires and killed humans against my order. As punishment I removed his mouth and wings. He was outraged and I had to seal him, and is still isolated from the world." Black doom said and walked around his son observing his reaction.<p>

"Why are you telling me this?" Shadow asked fearing something bad was about to happen.

"I share this information because…he is your brother." He answers and the ultimate life form didn't know how to respond. He didn't worry so much about it though Mephiles was sealed away. And Mephiles sound out of control and downright insane, so he believed his father wouldn't release him. The taller hedgehog notice that Shadow wouldn't say anything about it, he was too confused with the situation.

"As my son I will let you decide the fate of your older brother. You can always let him rot in his prison or find a way to release him." Black doom said and a grey crystal appears in dooms hand. It glowed purplish around it, the alien gave the crystal to Shadow who gently took it. He looked down on the seal that kept his brother imprison. The purple glow was the only hint that someone was trapped inside it. The smoke spread emotions from his brother, Pain, hatred, sorrow, confusion and betrayal. The picture their father has given Shadow of his brother felt false. The ultimate life form was sure what was going on, Mephiles was fully aware what happen around him. Shadow had been sealed away in a freezing pod for 50 years, but he wasn't conscious during that time. In other words Mephiles are waiting to get out all alone in the darkness, it has been centuries since he was free. But Shadow couldn't help to feel pity for his brother, he had grown up with Black doom and raised by him. No one would be sane after that, it was Black dooms fault all along.

"He is a disgrace and a failure as a black arm. He doesn't even deserve to be called that, a demon fits him better." Black doom said with a snort as if he regrets creating him. Shadow almost gasped as the emotion turned only to pain and sadness. The emotions affected his own mind and he almost broke into tears. But he manages to hide it from his father, however it was just a matter of time before tears fell down his muzzle.

"I will take care of him…" Shadow said having hard time to not beat out the crap of his father. But instead of waiting for an answer he left the room heading for his room. He held the crystal to his chest fur as if protecting it.

"Don't worry brother…I will get you out of there I promise….don't be sad. I will help you." Shadow comforted the upset hedgehog inside the seal. If he wasn't trapped in the seal he would probably deny being sad, but he couldn't hide his emotions. But Shadows words reached the imprison hedgehog. His emotion changed to..hope..and even trust. He had been alone and hated by everyone even his father who he grow up with. The red streaked hedgehog was still surprised that Mephiles put his trust in him. But who else could the sealed hedgehog depend on? Shadow wasn't aware that Black doom had followed him and heard what he said.

"Shadow..You should know better than give promises that you cannot fulfill." The three eyed hedgehog said and approached his son who had frozen in fear. The prince turned around facing his father again but he notice that he was much closer than before. Black doom shocked his son by an embrace with one arm. The ruby eyes of Shadows widened by the affection, he felt fingers dig into his pelt that send a shiver down his spine. He didn't dare to move away, it was the first time Black doom been so loving? The crystal glowed more and sends warning signs to Shadow, emotions as fear and panic. Mephiles knew what Black doom was going to do with his younger brother. The aliens free hand travel down Shadows streaked arm and but stopped on his golden ring. A click sounded from the ring and it fell down to the metal floor. Shadow blinked confused why his father took off his power ring. But he wasn't finished there, he did the same with the other golden ring. Shadows tan muzzle pushed into his father's own chest fur as Black doom held a firm embrace of his son. Something was very wrong, both of Black dooms arms was around him. Keeping his son from fleeing from whatever he had in store for him.

The crystal was close the prince heart and it pounded faster in fear. Black doom leaned down to the others throat and licked it. Shadow tremble by Black dooms actions, it was like he was tasting a mortal.  
>"F..f…..fa..ther?" The smaller hedgehog stuttered, it wasn't usually he called Black doom that. He only did that when he was scared of him.<p>

"Shh..Shadow.." He answers very unlike him. Fangs brushed Shadows throat, which confirmed what the taller hedgehog had in mind.  
>"Noo! Father please! Don-"Shadow began but the sharp fangs dig into his flesh. A scream of agony echo in the metal room as the prince tried to flee from his father's arms. Black doom sucked out the blood that contained the chaos energy. Yes it wasn't the blood the vampires were after it was the chaos energy they wanted. Humans don't have chaos energy storing in their body, only mobians do. That is why humans weren't blood donators and there was no reason for them to be spared.<p>

Shadow drop the crystal to the metal floor were his rings was. It was worse for the ultimate life form to be drained and lose so much chaos energy. He was living on it, and other mortal didn't so it wasn't as painful. The prince stopped resisting, he panted exhausted too tired to fight back. The alien pulled away but only to take a new bite, Shadow groaned because of that. It felt like forever for Shadow until his father was done. The ebony hedgehog fell down on his knees and panicked with the lack of chaos energy. He took his golden rings and put them on.

"Why..why did you do that!?" Shadow yelled at his father, their eyes met and Black doom gave him an amused smirk.

"Because I can, only you me and Mephiles are the pure black arms, we shouldn't be called vampires because we don't drink blood to live unlike the others. But you are already aware of that. Don't blame the comet for your desire for blood, you just like it." Black doom said and crouched down to his son who looked away. "Stop fighting back, you cannot win face it." The alien said and patted Shadows head as if nothing happen.  
>The prince smacked away the hand and glared at his father. "I will never give up! I know what you did to them! That's enough for me to keep on fighting even if I have to do it alone." Shadow growled and Black doom chuckle.<br>"Do as you wish, but you will waste your time trying." He replies and made his leave. The drained hedgehog picked up his sealed brother in his arms once more. Shadow couldn't keep his emotions anymore and cried silently.

"_I will help you."_ A voice said and Shadow flinched confused and looked around not finding the source of the voice.

"_I will help you brother." _

_**Author Note:** Yes it was mainly explaining about some things. But Sonic wasnt in this chapter...but next one he will :3_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: well this story been a while since I updated I figure I could today. I am sorry for not updating it sooner but enjoy this chapter for now :) **

* * *

><p>Sonic frowned he had been in the room for a couple of hours. Being locked up in a place so long made his legs restless. Soon enough he would turn this room into his exercise room. Certainly shadow wouldn't approve to that but he locked in the world fastest being. Now shadow is fast aswell but can be calm in any situations. Or at least as far as sonic knows.<p>

He looked out from the window and crossed his arms. Black doom certainly changed the world he knew.  
>It was like they went back a couple of centuries. At least they kept the electricity. He had to come up with a plan now. His device was destroyed so he couldn't quite track down the emeralds.<br>The emeralds must reside near the center of the castle. Where the stone walls didn't exist, which meant it most likely was closer to black doom himself.

Well he could break down the door right now and search for it but it would bring unwanted attention.  
>Last thing he wanted was to be punished, but he would be ready. However fighting shadow in the vampire nest was out of the question.<p>

He hadn't meet black doom yet as well and if he remember correctly the alien wasn't so merciful.  
>If black doom could turn the world upside down then what could he possibly do to the hero of mobius?<br>Maybe he should be grateful that shadow claimed him rather than someone else. Black doom didn't seem to need the blood though. It wasn't like he had fangs or anything. Or that's what he thought..

Sonic stroke his throat where his rival had bitten him. It wasn't easy to spot thanks to his fur but he could feel it on his fingertips.

The fear from before had subsided and the determination to turn back the world to what is was became stronger. He went to the bed and lay down thinking through the possibilities to somehow get those five emeralds.

The blue ears perked at the sound of a knock on the window. He shot up from the bed and approached the window. At first he didn't see anything then suddenly Espio appeared.  
>Sonic knew he was some sort of ninja but to sneak in to the castle this undetected was impressive. He wore a necklace of onions and smiled lightly.<p>

Sonic didn't hesitate and open the window and let the chameleon enter.  
>"Been a while." He said with a calm voice and looked around suspicious like he expected a vampire to attack any second.<p>

"Yeah...wait what are you doing here? I don't want to be saved!"  
>Espio chuckled and moved around the room inspecting it a bit more.<br>"I am not here to save you..." He said and turned his attention back to the hedgehog.  
>"Knuckles asked me to check on you. And we all wonder if you possibly have the emeralds.."<br>Sonic sighed and shake his head.

"No I don't and I am not quite sure where they are. I can't locate them with my senses and the device I was given got broken."

The chameleon nodded understanding.  
>"Oh by the way why do you have onions on yourself?"<br>"Vampires can't smell my blood if I wear it. My invisibility skill is not good enough if they can smell me."  
>Sonic looked at the onion necklace for a bit before he nodded.<br>"Garlic works too." Espio added before he went over to the window.  
>"So what are you going to do?" The chameleon asked.<br>"To be honest I don't know...I will improvise...but I don't think you should put your life in danger just to come here."

"Hedgehog..it's dangerous everywhere only luck have helped us so far."  
>"Yeah I suppose you are right...but you need to leave now...tell knuckles and the others I am alright. And that I will get the emeralds sooner or later. When I do I will teleport back. Don't send Espio here."<p>

Sonic said and got a nod from Espio. He climed out from the window and became invisible.  
>"That's up for me to decide and good luck sonic the hedgehog." And with that he was gone.<br>"Well it's good to know I am not alone." Sonic said to himself and sat down on the bed.

Soon enough the door flew open with force. The blue hedgehog yelped at the sudden bang. And there was shadow panting and quite desperate expression. He held a crystal tightly in his grip as if he was protecting it.  
>It reminded sonic of chaos emerald and it did in fact send out a weird energy. Not downright evil but not good as well.<p>

"Eh hello shadow." Sonic said and gave him a small wave.  
>The ebony hedgehog put the crystal carefully on the table and was shaking slightly. He turned around to his blood donator and without warning jumped at him.<p>

"What the hell!" Sonic growled as the other pinned him down on the bed.  
>Before sonic could push him off he bit him straight in the neck.<br>The hero groaned and felt his strength fade and blood transfer to the other. Sure it hurt as hell for him but for some reason it was getting easier to take it.

"Shadow you will kill him if you don't stop." Mephiles said loud enough for his brother to hear.  
>Even if speaking was difficult for the imprison hedgehog he managed to. Black doom had emptied the chaos energy pretty much from the ultimate life form. Much to Mephiles dislike considering how similar incident have happen to him.<p>

Shadow pulled away as soon as he heard that and gasped along with the hedgehog under him. Sonic groaned and felt shadow lightly put his hand on his forehead.  
>"You will be okay." He assured and slowly stood up mentally happy that sonic was there to feed him. The cobalt hedgehog sighed but remained silent for now and closed his eyes.<br>He had to find the emerald soon before he was actually eaten alive. But he couldn't keep himself awake any longer and lost conscious.

"So this is your blood donator?" Mephiles spoke with low voice.  
>"I suppose you could call him that.." Shadow said and looked back to the crystal.<br>"Do you know how to break your prison?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be here anymore..."  
>Shadow sighed and knew the only one that could have the answer to that was black doom himself.<br>"What if I..." Shadow said and picked up the crystal and threw it to the ground.  
>The imprison hedgehog yelped at the impact.<p>

"You naive hedgehog! Surely it's not that easy you fool!" Mephiles growled.  
>"You are right ." Shadow replied and picked up the crystal and put it back on the desk.<br>"It's some sort of spell.."

"Well that didn't make it any easier." Shadow groaned. His ally was in a crystal that was willing to help him. He had to get him out no matter what .

"I will go through the library again..maybe there is a clue there...you stay here." Shadow said before he left the room once more not forgetting to lock the room.  
>"Like I could go anywhere..." Mephiles muttered.<p>

A couple of hours later the hero woke up with a groan.  
>"Shadow?" He asked and looked around in the dark room.<br>"Man does that hedgehog ever sleep?" Sonic asked and stood up. It was a purple glow from the desk and spotted the crystal.

"That's what shadow was carrying with him before.." The cobalt hedgehog went up from the bed and walked towards the crystal. He gently picked it up and observed it.

There wasn't chaos energy in it, no similarities to an actual chaos emerald.  
>"It is a cool lamp though." Sonic chuckled.<br>"I am NOT A LAMP! You primitive mortal!"  
>And at that said sonic yelped and cut his finger on the sharp crystal.<br>"Ouch what the hell it spoke!" Sonic said and backed off. The little blood slowly trailed down the crystal and it cracked.

The hero gasped as it finally shattered and purple smoke escaped it.  
>"Well who would have thought...that a bit of mortal blood was the answer." Mephiles said and the smoked merged together to a shape of a hedgehog. He was quite identical to shadow which made the whole thing more disturbing for the hero. No mouth gray stripes pale blue muzzle the only strong color was the reptile eyes.<p>

"What..who are you !?" Sonic growled and stood in fighting stance.  
>Mephiles chuckled and let his reptil eyes observed the other.<br>"You have a special scent of chaos energy..." He said and showed no signs of attacking and slowly bowed down.

"My name...is Mephiles the dark. You mortal have released me from my prison I am in your debt...however.." He stopped and approached sonic.  
>"I must taste you." And with that said Mephiles turned into mist again and charged. Sonic dodged it with ease and growled again.<p>

"What is it that every damn vampire want to suck the life out of me!?"  
>He yelled and soon couldn't avoid the mist and got pinned to the corner of the room. Mephiles returned to his hedgehog form and chuckled .<p>

"Cause it smells delicious." Was the answer and his muzzle touched the cobalt neck. He nuzzled sonics neck for a while and sonic was downright terrified. But no pain came and he relaxed before he looked down to the other hedgehog.

It was then Mephiles remembered, he don't have a mouth.  
>"Nooo!" He screamed as he realized that he could never taste the other only smell. But he refused to let go.<p>

Sonic grinned at the fact and tried to push the other off. Mephiles growled at the attempt and inhaled the scent of the other. He continue to nuzzle him in a rather cute manner.  
>"I will taste you someday..." Mephiles whispered but knew that it would never happen.<br>For some reason sonic felt sorry for the other. He couldn't eat chili dogs! What a horror but not like that was on Mephiles mind.

Sonic smiled as he knew he was safe but still couldn't get the other off him. And then the door suddenly open .

"What on earth!?" Shadow said as he saw a quite identical hedgehog nuzzle the hero.  
>Mephiles finally pulled away and turned around.<br>"It's nice to meet you face to face brother."


End file.
